<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Displaced by Ellesra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884797">Displaced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Ellesra'>Ellesra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KHR rare pair week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Being lost and confused, Description of neck injury, Fix-It, Found Family, Isekai AU, M/M, Transported to another world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Ellesra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ten year bazooka did not bring Tsuna forwards in time.</p>
<p>After wandering through a strange forest for hours, he meets two ninjas in a tree house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawada Tsunayoshi/Haku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KHR rare pair week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KHR Rare Pair Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Displaced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020">KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>June 23: Sun Day - Isekai AU<br/>(Shocking Reveals might come at a later point in time)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being hit with the ten year bazooka was entirely painless; the fall he suffered afterwards wasn’t.</p>
<p><em>Ouch</em>, he complained as he rubbed his head, gazing blearily up at the towering canopy around him. Where was he? He had been transported to the future, so this must have been where Tsuna was going to be in ten years. But where was he? The trees were like nothing he had ever seen before, large and powerful tree trunks that were wider than he was long.</p>
<p>Had he been in one of those trees, since he fell this far? Looking up at the great trunks, it seemed impossible. The nearest branches were tens of meters away, and he didn’t think he fell <em>that</em> far.</p>
<p>Tsuna glanced around, listened, and found nothing. There were sounds of animals around him, the chirping of birds and critters, but none that he could see. There was a feeling though, the feeling of being surrounded by life.</p>
<p>He glanced at his clock. Any time now, he would be going back. There was no real need to figure out where he was, because he would soon be back to his own time. </p>
<p>Except that the seconds ticked by, and there was no change in his location, no puff of smoke to say that he was transferred back.</p>
<p>Is this what happened with Reborn? His teacher had been missing for a while after being hit with the bazooka, and Tsuna might just have found out why. If Reborn had also ended up somewhere in this forest…</p>
<p>Tsuna started walking. He had no idea where he was, so the direction he picked was random. There were trees in all directions, so he picked one and hoped for the best.</p>
<p>The air was dry, and his throat felt sore and parched as the hours dragged on. His feet were aching by the time he saw something other than tree trunks. At first he thought it was just something he was imagining. As he walked closer, a strange structure was becoming visible between the trees. It was a gigantic cone-shaped building made of wood, and it was probably the weirdest piece of architecture Tsuna had seen. As he got closer, he could see that there was a wide spiral staircase going into it from below.</p>
<p>Just as he made this observation there was movement at the top of the stairs. There were people coming down, and Tsuna started moving closer. They must know where they were or at least have some water close at hand, right?</p>
<p>The man walking in front was very small, and both he and the taller guy beside him were dressed in black suits. They both saw him at the same time.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here? Shit, this place wasn’t supposed to be found by civilians. Turo, kill him,” the small man said. The tall one stepped menacingly towards Tsuna.</p>
<p>Wait, what?</p>
<p>“W-wait! I didn’t do anything to you or- or anything, I’m really no threat to you!” Tsuna tried to convince the man. The man did not seem moved by this.</p>
<p>Tsuna thought he saw a flicker of movement from the spiralling staircase as he was backing up. The tall guy was coming towards him with a knife.</p>
<p>“Don’t think I gave you permission to kill my visitors, Gatou,” a deep voice said, coming from a large, lumbering man hovering behind the small one. Gatou flinched away from the other as he lifted his hands into the air.</p>
<p>The new person had bandages across his face, a bare chest and some weird clothes Tsuna hadn’t seen the likes of before. Casually slung over his shoulder was a truly <em>gigantic</em> sword.</p>
<p>“Of course Zabuza! It was only a joke, a joke,” Gatou simpered in a falsely cheerful manner. Tsuna’s gaze went between them as the tall man coming towards him stopped approaching and sheathed his knife again. He didn’t seem happy about losing his kill. Tsuna felt dread turn his stomach to ice.</p>
<p>The two people in suits left in a hurry, and Zabuza and Tsuna were the only ones left.</p>
<p>“Scamper off, kid. This isn’t a place for brats to just wander into. Actually…” Dark eyes narrowed above the bandages. “How did you get through the genjutsu?”</p>
<p>“The what?” Tsuna asked, and crossed his arms over his stomach nervously. This guy was giving him the creeps, but strangely less so than the small guy he’d scared off. The feeling he gave off was almost like Hibari, a sensation of immense strength, but also of ill intentions that were somehow not that bad when it came down to it.</p>
<p>Okay, Tsuna wasn’t sure it was all that comforting to think that this person might want to bite him to death.</p>
<p>There was silence as the man sized him up.</p>
<p>“Really, I didn’t mean to intrude. I’m just lost, so if you would point me in the direction of a town, or a road, or just some fresh water, that would be great,” Tsuna attempted. Zabuza was still staring at him with dark eyes, his gaze feeling like it was piercing right through him. Tsuna shifted a bit on his feet, then froze when he realized he was fidgeting. Reborn would probably have smacked him by now.</p>
<p>There was no response. Instead the man brought his hands together, and formed some kind of sign with them. Then another. And a third.</p>
<p>The sudden feeling was peculiar. Like a wash of energy, a bit like when he was in Dying Will mode, just a lot weaker. So weak that he wouldn’t have noticed it if he wasn’t paying special attention at the moment.</p>
<p>Nothing else happened.</p>
<p>The man’s shoulders dropped. He sighed, and lifted a hand to rub at his brow. “Not another one…” he muttered, just loud enough that Tsuna could hear.</p>
<p>Tsuna was still standing in the same place, uncertain what to do now. Was he supposed to leave? Had something special just happened, and he just didn’t know what?</p>
<p>Before he could say anything more Zabuza whistled. A person appeared beside him immediately after, as quickly as Zabuza himself had appeared. Just what were these people? Were they also mafia?</p>
<p>“Haku, take this brat upstairs and make him stay there, then follow after. I’m going after the bridge builder.”</p>
<p>The boy nodded, and Zabuza flickered away so quickly Tsuna couldn’t even see which direction he went.</p>
<p>“Follow me,” Haku said, his voice much softer than his counterpart’s. Tsuna almost argued, but decided that these people probably weren’t the types you talked back at.</p>
<p>They went up the spiralling staircase, and Tsuna was motioned over to a couch in the middle of a large, mostly empty room.</p>
<p>“Umm, before you go, do you have any water?” he dared ask. There was something gentle about this person, behind the lack of expression he was currently affecting. Tsuna might be wrong, but he thought it wouldn’t hurt to ask.</p>
<p>Haku’s mouth twitched upward, and he quickly disappeared and then appeared again, now with a glass flask in his hand.</p>
<p>“We will be back soon. Please stay here while we are away, or we might have to hunt you down,” Haku said, and with a quick smile he exited the room.</p>
<p>Yeah, Tsuna wasn’t at all surprised that this person was terrifying as well. It was a long time since Tsuna had met someone new who wasn’t also able and somewhat willing to kill him.</p>
<p>He took a sip of water, which proved to be warm but fresh. The couch was worn and soft, and it didn’t take long for Tsuna to lay down on it. Soon after he was asleep.</p>
<p>It was getting dark by the time he woke. For a moment he wasn’t sure what had woken him, but then the door slammed open. Haku staggered into the room, the much larger Zabuza slung over his shoulder. Tsuna jumped up from the couch, and Haku took the opportunity to lay the larger man down on it.</p>
<p>“Is he alright?” Tsuna asked, as he watched Haku pull long, thin needles out of the man’s neck. A shudder went through him at the sight. It reminded him a lot of one of Mukuro’s friends.</p>
<p>Haku kept tending to Zabuza, and Tsuna almost thought he hadn’t heard him. Only when Zabuza was free of the needles entirely did Haku turned towards him.</p>
<p>“Zabuza-san will be fine. It would have been much worse if I had not gotten to him in time.” Haku sighed, and took off the plain porcelain mask that he was wearing. The gaze he was sending Zabuza was full of worry, and Tsuna felt a twinge of that same emotion himself.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I can’t do anything to help,” he muttered, and stood back to let Haku continue his ministrations.</p>
<p>Haku beckoned him outside once he was done, and Tsuna followed willingly. It was a relief to move from where he’d been hovering uselessly.</p>
<p>Once they were outside Tsuna followed Haku's lead and sat down on the spiralling staircase.</p>
<p>“We will have to keep watch. I don’t think the enemy will be following us, but they might have had reinforcements coming. If they sent a summon…” Haku trailed off, and reached up to rub his face before giving their surroundings a glance.</p>
<p>“So… What happened?” Tsuna asked. He should probably leave. A sneaking suspicion told him that he was way out of his depth on this one. That was a recurring theme in his life lately, but this time he didn’t have Reborn to save him if everything went sideways. There were no Dying Will bullets to get him out of trouble.</p>
<p>“There was a fight. How much do you know about this area?” Tsuna shrugged, and Haku continued. “This area is controlled by the man you met earlier. We are being paid to take out a bridge builder who will make controlling the region much harder. It seems that the bridge builder hired help as well. It was a team of genin, which should have been easy to deal with. However, their teacher is Kakashi of the Sharingan. While Zabuza-san might have defeated him on his own, the students were better than we had foreseen,” Haku told him.</p>
<p>“Ah. So you were beaten?” Tsuna confirmed.</p>
<p>“Zabuza-san told me to only interfere in the battle if it looked like he was going to die. So… I did.”</p>
<p>Silence fell between them. Tsuna pulled in the humid night air, so different from what he was used to in Namimori. The only sounds around were the rustling of leaves and calls of birds that Tsuna had never heard the like of before. He felt a great weariness sink over him.</p>
<p>“I’m Tsuna, by the way. Sawada Tsunayoshi,” he broke the silence after minutes of quiet contemplation. Haku inclined his head towards him.</p>
<p>“You can call me Haku, Tsunayoshi-kun,” Haku spoke, and Tsuna glanced at him to see a gentle smile directed his way.</p>
<p>It hadn’t actually occurred to him before, but Haku was truly beautiful. Not like Bianchi, who Tsuna barely even dared to call beautiful in the privacy of his own mind. Much more like Kyoko; gentle, playful, and with eyes that held knowledge far beyond their years. The last part was especially true for Haku, and no wonder, if Haku made a habit of bringing his partner back home like he had. It didn't seem like it had been the first time.</p>
<p>“Please call me Tsuna then, Haku-kun.” Tsuna smiled back at the other boy.</p>
<p>The silence came again, but this time Tsuna felt no need to break it. The night stretched before them, the moon spreading its enchanting light across the canopy above.</p>
<p>At some point Tsuna must have fallen asleep. When he next came to consciousness the scenery was growing light. He felt awfully stiff from how he had been sleeping, his neck especially aching from its bent position.</p>
<p>It took him a moment to realize he had been leaning against Haku. The boy sent him a smile as he moved away, and Tsuna bowed his head to hide his blush.</p>
<p>“I will go and wake Zabuza-san. He will need to drink,” Haku explained. Tsuna nodded, and rose to follow. His back gave a cracking pop as he stretched. It was a wonder how Haku could still move so fluidly.</p>
<p>Going back up the stairs into the tree house, Tsuna came in to see that Zabuza was still passed out on the couch. Haku went over to him.</p>
<p>He was surprised when Haku gave the older man a solid slap to the back of his neck. Zabuza jerked awake, and reached over to the side of the couch. He didn’t seem to find what he was looking for. His fist came swinging back so fast that Tsuna could barely see it. Haku didn’t have the same difficulty, easily catching the arm by the wrist before Zabuza's fist could connect with his head.</p>
<p>Zabuza’s eyes opened, and he rubbed his face with his free hand.</p>
<p>“Things really went that bad, huh. Well fuck,” he groaned, and covered his face with both hands as Haku let his wrist go. Zabuza no longer had the bandages wrapped around his face, and he looked a lot less brutal without them.</p>
<p>Haku went over to a table that was standing against the wall, and Zabuza swung his body into a sitting position. He immediately hunched over with a groan.</p>
<p>“That Copy-Cat sure pulled some freaky shit,” Zabuza commented. Tsuna could see a grimace on his face, and he was gingerly running his hand over his rib cage. When he pulled his hand back, Tsuna could see that his entire side was blue with bruising.</p>
<p>“I’d say that part was the tree’s doing, Zabuza-san,” Haku pointed out. Zabuza barked a laugh and then grunted in pain as the movement jostled his injury.</p>
<p>“Lay down,” Haku commanded, and Zabuza did as he was told. The bandage around his neck was changed out. Tsuna could see the puncture marks from the day before, thin slits that started bleeding when the bandage came off. Haku efficiently put the new bandage on, his movements quick yet unhurried. Afterwards, he smeared a yellow salve across the bruising on Zabuza's ribs.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to go out to find some more herbs,” Haku said, and looked considering between Tsuna and Zabuza.</p>
<p>"Tsuna-kun, will you watch over Zabuza-san for me? I won't be out for too long."</p>
<p>Tsuna nodded, though he had a hard time thinking of a way <em>he</em> could possibly protect Zabuza. The man seemed to think along the same lines, because his lips pulled into a smirk.</p>
<p>Even so Haku left, and Tsuna hovered uncertainly around the older man.</p>
<p>"For fuck's sake kid, relax. I doubt any mean old Konoha nin are going to charge in here and kill us," Zabuza drawled, and the way he said it made Tsuna think it might actually be a possibility.</p>
<p>Except that he had no idea what a "Konoha nin" was.</p>
<p>Instead of asking and possibly sounding like an idiot, Tsuna decided to ask about something else that had been bothering him.</p>
<p>"Zabuza-san?"</p>
<p>The man glanced back at him from where his eyes had been thoughtfully resting on the big sword.</p>
<p>"Why did you want me to stay here with the two of you, instead of just pointing me in the way of a village or..." <em>killing me</em>. Tsuna couldn't make himself say it. It was one thing to think it a possibility. To suggest that it might be a thing Zabuza actually wanted to do? That sounded much too dangerous.</p>
<p>It was one thing when Reborn joked about killing him. At this point Tsuna felt mostly certain that the hitman wouldn't kill him without a proper reason. Though he instinctively felt it would be the same way with Zabuza, his brain was simultaneously telling him how baseless that assumption was. Both Zabuza and Haku were clearly people who killed others for a living, so it was absurd how certain he felt that they wouldn't do the same to <em>him</em>. Like Tsuna was somehow special, somehow exempt from murder attempts altogether.</p>
<p>Zabuza sighed and ran his palm across his face before his eyes settled back on Tsuna.</p>
<p>"If the abilities you have were known to Kirigakure, they would kill you." The utter certainty in his voice made a shudder run up Tsuna's back. He tried to make sense of the statement, and met a blank.</p>
<p>"My... Abilities?" he asked.</p>
<p>Zabuza's head tilted to the side. </p>
<p>"You aren't affected by genjutsu. That's one hell of a bloodline limit. Kiri would murder you for less," Zabuza answered, sounding very matter-of-fact about the whole thing.</p>
<p>"But... Why would you care? I mean, you watch people die all the time, right? So I don't..." Tsuna trailed off. He was quickly getting to the point of telling Zabuza he should have let Tsuna die, and that might be giving the wrong impression.</p>
<p>For some reason, this question made Zabuza look away. He glared at his sword like it had insulted him. "Kirigakure is <em>my</em> village. I am going to stop them from killing any more children, and if I have to gather up every single one of those kids to stop Yagura from his genocide, I will."</p>
<p>The man grew silent, his eyes going wide. He stared at Tsuna so long that he started to fidget, feeling uneasy under such a prolonged scrutiny.</p>
<p>"That's it," Zabuza whispered. Tsuna stared back at him wildly, having no idea what had just happened.</p>
<p>This was the last thing Zabuza said, as he started alternating between packing together things and spending minutes just staring into the distance. After a while Tsuna decided to go sit on the spiralling staircase, wanting to be out of direct view of Zabuza's strange mindset.</p>
<p>Haku returned some time later, a serene smile on his face as he walked up the stairs. Once he got closer, Tsuna could see that his basket was full of an assortment of plants.</p>
<p>"Hi," Tsuna greeted, waving a little. He felt a strange flutter in his stomach as Haku's smile grew brighter at his greeting.</p>
<p>"Hello Tsuna-kun. Did everything go well back here?" the boy asked as he reached the step where Tsuna was sitting.</p>
<p>Tsuna hesitated at that. "Uhm," he replied eloquently. The other blinked at him, his smile immediately disappearing.</p>
<p>"It wasn't that anything went wrong or anything!" Tsuna tried to correct, hoping that Haku wasn't feeling undue worry. "It's just that Zabuza-san is acting a bit... Strange."</p>
<p>"Ah," Haku replied before he promptly marched through the entrance of the hut. Tsuna scrambled to follow, feeling strangely as though he'd just thrown Zabuza under the bus.</p>
<p>"We're leaving," was the sentence that met them once they entered. Both Tsuna and Haku were left blinking at Zabuza, who had gathered all the belongings that had previously been strewn around the room. </p>
<p>Tsuna expected for Haku to argue, or at least ask for an explanation. Yet Haku only nodded, and started packing the herbs he'd collected into a bag.</p>
<p>They were leaving. What did that mean for Tsuna? Would he stay in this hut for a bit? He hadn't had anything to eat in a while, and his stomach was already aching steadily. He needed to find some more water as well.</p>
<p>A sense of dread fell over him like a blanket. The prospect of being alone again, the uncertainty of where he was and what he should do brought about a feeling of complete hopelessness. </p>
<p>Haku stopped what he was doing to look between Tsuna and Zabuza.</p>
<p>The older man stopped moving as well, and Tsuna felt like he could physically feel his gaze settle on him.</p>
<p>"You're coming with us," Zabuza stated, once more with that steely certainty. Like there was no other option available.</p>
<p>He could see Haku's lips tilt into a smile, and with that the bad feelings slid off his shoulders like dust on the wind. Tsuna glanced between the two people he'd only known for a day, feeling warmth glowing in his chest.</p>
<p>"But..." he still felt like he had to argue.</p>
<p>Zabuza wouldn't hear of it. "Do you have anywhere else to go then?" His tone was challenging, and Tsuna automatically ducked his head.</p>
<p>"No," he replied, feeling tears pressing at his eyelids. He didn't know where he was, or where he should go, and that scared him more than Reborn or Mukuro or even Xanxus ever had. He was lost, and he didn't know how to fix it.</p>
<p>"Would you like to come with us Tsuna-kun?" Haku's gentle voice sounded from his right. Tsuna glanced up to see that the boy had stepped closer to him, a hand hovering close to his shoulder.</p>
<p>When Tsuna nodded, Haku's hand settled on his shoulder. The weight felt like an anchor. He pulled in a shuddering breath. </p>
<p>The touch left him again, and Tsuna saw Haku gather the last of the things and put it onto a scroll. With a puff of smoke the things disappeared into nothing. He blinked, but didn't comment on it. The two had already proven to have strange abilities, and if Tsuna was honest he had definitely seen weirder things happen in the last few months.</p>
<p>Soon they were exiting the tree hut. Both Zabuza and Haku were walking deceptively easy, and Tsuna had to hurry in order to keep up.</p>
<p>"You are not a ninja," Haku stated as he slowed his pace to match Tsuna's. He shook his head. Was that what the two of them were?</p>
<p>Haku took off the scroll strapped to his back, and deftly threw it at Zabuza. The other caught it easily.</p>
<p>"Get on my back," Haku ordered. Tsuna felt his face heat up, and glanced at Zabuza. The man had paused to wait for them, but wasn't looking their way.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" he asked. He felt a bit ashamed that <em>he</em> was the one that needed carrying, when Zabuza had gotten so hurt just the day before.</p>
<p>The boy nodded. After climbing onto Haku's back, he was shown just how fast they could be moving.</p>
<p>Tsuna fought hard just to keep his empty stomach from emptying further. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tsuna is just unable to catch a break.</p>
<p>Thinking this will be the start of my "Tsuna goes to..." crossover series. I just have too many ideas where I put him in alternative universes and see where it goes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>